A Child's Birthday GIft
by EricsValkyrie
Summary: Sookie is keeping what happened during DttW a secret from Eric. How is this affecting Eric, and maybe more to the point, Pam? Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1 Shopping for Trouble

Set after Dead to the World and before Dead as a Doornail. What repercussions does Sookie keeping her secret have?

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own anything. All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just hope I am doing them justice.

Chapter 1 – Shopping for Trouble

Claudine's eyes were suddenly wary although the smile did not fade from her lips, the effect was oddly disquieting. She looked at a point behind Sookie's shoulders. "Hello tall, dead and handsome." Sookie knew immediately that Eric was approaching the table.

"Good evening Claudine, you smell delectable as always." He flashed her a winning smile, but his eyes were slightly glazed. "Sookie, what a pleasant surprise." He shifted his gaze, and Sookie was not sure if the hunger there was for her or Claudine.

"Eric, it's not a surprise, you always know where I am." Sookie shot back, fighting his charm and the feelings his presence always threatened to ignite within her. "Since you tricked me into drinking your blood in Dallas and you healed me in Mississippi."

"True, and interestingly, it has been stronger since I stayed at your house. Now why would that be? I wonder under what circumstances you would have consumed more of my blood." He raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

Thankful for her years of hiding her feelings she replied ambiguously. "We did fight in the Witch war." Of course the blood exchange was during some really hot sex, but Eric didn't know that and she wanted to keep it that way. "Why are you here Eric?"

"Now why would I be at a shopping mall? Believe it or not, I am here to shop. However, I was pleased when I felt that you were here." He sat down at their small food court table, though by his posture you would think he was on his throne at Fangtasia. "What are you two ladies doing tonight?" His smile was charming but his nostrils kept flaring this close to Claudine, who scooted her chair to opposite the vampire.

"Working," Claudine began, "Sookie just happened to stop by about the time of my dinner break." She eyed him suspiciously, "It seems quite the coincidence that you show up here when Sookie is here."

Eric pretended to be hurt, "So suspicious Claudine. But really there are only a few hours that I can visit human stores, from dusk to what 9pm? And since my business is open at night I have to go on a slow night, and the slowest night at Fangtasia is Tuesday, and that's tonight."

While it made sense, neither Claudine nor Sookie looked convinced. Claudine glanced at her watch. "Sookie, my break's just about over. Will you be all right or should I tell them something's come up?" She kept her eye on Eric though she turned her head to Sookie.

Sookie smiled, "It's okay Claudine, I think I can handle Eric."

"Anytime." Eric said suggestively, Sookie rolled her eyes.

Claudine stood and Sookie did too and gave her a hug. "Do I get a hug?" Eric asked Claudine innocently as he, too stood.

"I don't hug anything without a heart beat. Watch yourself vampire, anything happens to my girl here and you'll be wishing you never smelled a fairy." The look she gave him said that that was not an empty threat. Eric inclined his head to her and while at first Sookie thought he was mocking her fairy godmother, when she saw his expression she realized he was acknowledging the power behind the threat.

Sookie watched Claudine walk off and then turned to Eric. "What was that all about?" she asked him.

"One-on-one I could easily take Claudine or Claude and maybe both together. But fairies are strong, and there are more around than you would think. Since you have been assigned a guardian by the fey, you have a powerful protector among them. It would be foolish of me to not take it seriously."

"So did you really come here to shop?"

"I truthfully did, of course once I sensed you here I sought you out." He stepped closer to her, his fangs running out slightly. "However now that you smell so enticing I might change my plans."

She held up a hand to preserve a modicum of personal space. "Really? How so?"

"I think I am going to spend my evening with you."

"And if my plans did not include you?" She asked.

"What were your plans?"

"I was going to do some shopping and head back to Bon Temps."

"Well then, we can shop together." He moved beside her and offered his arm.

She didn't take it, "Eric, I'm just going to buy a couple of outfits, you really want to follow me around?"

"Actually I'm here to buy a gift for Pam, her vampire birthday is coming up and she does love presents. You can help me pick out something for her." he raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her to fight that argument.

"FIne," she gave up, "I'll help you pick out something for her and that's it."

He smiled, but it wasn't a smirk of triumph, he looked genuinely happy that she had agreed. He stepped aside and gestured for her to proceed.

She started walking out of the food court and he fell into step next to her. She glanced up at him, "What were you thinking of getting her?"

"Clothes, she loves clothes, and shoes, but she orders those."

"Yeah, her shoes looked more expensive than what most of the stores around here carry." They reached the intersection where the food court connected to the rest of the mall. "Which way?"

"Down that way," and he pointed toward a shop that Sookie had always thought of as a doctors' wives store. They sold the upscale versions of the knit sets and soccer mom clothes that Pam seemed to favor when she was not on duty at Fangtasia. Sookie nodded and they walked toward the store in silence.

Shopping with Eric was actually fun. Pam had such a particular taste in clothes, and this shop certainly catered to it, that it was easy to find her something, the only problem was finding something she didn't already own. Sookie was amazed at the number of outfits that Eric shook his head at.

"Does she ever wear the same outfit twice?" Sookie asked in amazement.

"Oh yes, she usually wears one outfit into the bar, changes into her work clothes and then leaves in a different outfit." Eric shrugged, "In the time that she is from it was not unusual for the upper class to change outfits throughout the day."

"How many closets does she have?"

"She has converted two rooms to be closets, but she will need a third soon." He grinned. "Ah ha!" He said with triumph and held up an outfit that just screamed Pam. "I know she doesn't have this."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, you have to notice Pam's outfits, I have learned that goes a long way towards placating her. And more importantly, she left an online catalog open to this outfit on the computer in my office." He grinned.

"She did not!" Sookie accused, she was never one to hint for a gift since money was so scarce when she was growing up.

"Pam is not shy about getting what she wants."

"No, she's not." Sookie agreed with a smile. "It is a lovely set, I know, why don't you get her that and I'll get her this scarf and earrings that match." In this shop even that was a strain on her budget.

Eric nodded and looked around, "What were you looking for?"

"Here? You're kidding right?" This just wasn't where she ever shopped. For one thing it was too expensive, for another it just wasn't her.

"No, what's wrong with here?"

"Well, it's hardly my style, and one of these outfits costs almost what I spend in a year on clothes."

"Surely you haven't spent the money you earned for hiding me?"

"No, but I'm not going to spend it on clothes."

"What are you going to spend it on?"

"I'm not, it's there for the next time I end up in the hospital, or when my car needs a repair or something breaks in my house. I've lived most of my life on the edge, just one paycheck from the poorhouse. I like knowing there's something between me and nothing."

"Very practical." There was something in his tone that she couldn't interpret.

"You're mocking me." She accused.

"No, I really admire that, it was very important among us."

"Us? You mean vampires?"

"Vikings. While the men were out for the summer the women had to run the farms, manage everything. Practicality was important."

"I've been told I was old-fashioned, I just didn't realize I was a thousand years out of date." She found a pair of solid-colored earrings that accented the outfit nicely. "These are nice. Do you think she'll like them?" She held them up for Eric to see.

"What are the posts made of?"

"Oh I didn't think of that." She checked the backs. "Looks like gold, or at least gold-plated."

"I think those will be good." He held up a red and white suit set. "You should get this." He said simply.

"Eric I told you I can't afford this store." She was looking at the suit, it was very sharp, but she had found that jackets have a way of gapping oddly since she was so busty. "Besides it's not me."

"I think it would look great on you. Try it on." He pushed it at her.

"I'm not going to try on something I can't afford."

"If it fits, I'll buy it for you."

"Eric you are not buying me clothes!" that just seemed too personal, especially after what had happened while he was staying with her.

"Why not?" He honestly looked puzzled by her refusal.

"Because I pay my own way in this world."

"Okay, let's consider this part of our business arrangement. I already told you I will need you for a conference in March. Consider this work clothes." He held it out to her again. When she looked like she was wavering a bit he added. "If it will make you feel better I can hold onto it until the conference."

"I don't look good in jackets like that." She protested.

"Try it, you might be surprised."

She took the hanger, "Fine just to show you." and headed off into the dressing room. Shaking her head and mumbling about stubborn vampires she undressed, and tried on the outfit. Much to her surprised it fit perfectly and didn't gap at all in the front even when the jacket was buttoned. If anything it de-emphasized her breasts. Sookie was trying to decide if that would be helpful or not if she was trying to get information from someone, but couldn't decide. Then it occurred to her how much her life had changed since Bill first walked into Merlotte's. She never would have thought of information gathering as a consideration in clothes shopping before. She tried a couple of different poses, hands on her hips, reaching up, bending down to pick something up, trying to get the jacket to be unflattering but she wasn't successful. Finally she headed out to show Eric.

"Well?" he asked fighting back a smile.

"That's what I was going to ask you." she turned slowly, "What do you think?"

"I knew I liked it. You were the one with doubts."

"Well it looks really good, better than I expected. But I am not sure if it is going to work for the job."

"Oh, why not?" he looked puzzled.

"Well, will I be there mainly to read minds or try to gather information?"

"Read minds, although any other information you can gather would, of course, be helpful. But what does that have to do with the outfit?"

"Well it downplays my bosom which, and believe me I am not bragging here, would be helpful if I am reading guys' minds since often all I get is 'wow, look at the rack on her'. Eric, don't laugh!" She had her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't considered that, although one can hardly blame them." Desire flamed briefly in his eyes but he doused it quickly. She rolled her eyes at him and tried to kill her reaction to his look as easily. "But if it will aid in your telepathy how would it not be suitable for the work?"

"Well, a lot of guys assume every well-endowed blonde is an idiot and they drop their guard and try to talk themselves up. They let things slip that they shouldn't but don't worry about it if they think I'm just a ditz." Eric looked annoyed at this bit of news.

"So you have lived your whole life with people thinking you were an idiot, and knowing that that is what they think?" He sounded outraged.

"Actually for the first 12 years most people just thought I was weird or crazy. But we've been through all this." She turned away quickly realizing that that conversation was when he was staying with her and he didn't remember it. "Let me go back and change into my clothes. If you want to get this I think it will work fine for the conference." She started to walk at a brisk pace to the dressing rooms.

Eric was leaning against the wall outside when she came out. He didn't say anything about her comment but was oddly quiet.

She handed him the suit and gathered her gifts for Pam, heading to the register without a word. After she paid and got a gift box she stepped aside for Eric to pay, he just handed the saleslady the outfit and gestured for Sookie to lead the way out of the store.

"Aren't you going to buy Pam's gift?" she asked curiously as they headed back into the mall.

"I put it on my account and they will have it delivered." Looking straight ahead he said quietly. "I do not recall us having that conversation."

"Well, it was while I was hiding you. I'm sorry I forgot." She looked down at her feet.

"I am sorry every day that I forgot." He said softly. "Sometimes you drop your guard and we seem so relaxed and close and comfortable with each other. More so than we ever did before that. And at other times you are so tense and nervous around me like you expect me to attack you." He turned his head away and said tensely. "Sookie, did I hurt you while you were protecting me?"

She stopped and turned him to face her, she could see blood pooling in the corners of his eyes. "Oh Eric, no, you didn't hurt me. I didn't know you had been worried about that. I'm sorry. I would have told you sooner if I had."

"You're not just saying that are you? I want the truth." His hands were holding hers tightly, a little too much so.

"Other than you crunching my fingers right now," he loosened his grip, "you have never hurt me. In fact I would be dead without you." and she bit her lip. She had said more than she wanted to again.

"Why, what happened?" he looked very concerned.

"Well, you know, in Dallas when you shielded me from the blast." She didn't think he would buy that that was what she had meant but his face hardened and he let that and her hands drop.

He turned back to the way they had been headed. "What store did you want to go to?" he asked politely, like he was asking customers what table they wanted at Fangtasia.

"Maybe I should just head home, it's been a long day and I have a long drive."

"I'll walk you to your car." He volunteered.

"No, that's okay.." she started.

"I insist, it's late and this is not the best neighborhood. I know what lurks in the dark." he dropped into step beside her. Her mind filled in "big, scary, vampires" and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

As they walked in silence she kept mentally adding to that list

Big, scary, sexy, vampires;

Big, scary, sexy, viking, vampires;

Big, scary, sexy, viking vampires that pout like little boys;

She was so busy trying to suppress her laughter that she hardly noticed when they had left the mall.

Big, scary, sexy, viking vampires that pout like little boys and are looking at me like he thinks I've gone insane. A snort escaped her lips.

He stopped "What is so funny?" he asked indignantly.

At the look on his face she actually started laughing. Trying to catch her breath she saw Eric, looking more and more annoyed and mentally added that to her checklist, annoyed, big, scary, sexy vampires pouting like little boys; and laughed harder. In the back of her mind she knew the laughter was just to relieve the stress that had been building within her. Taking a deep breath she dug her keys out of her purse so she had an excuse not to look at him and she found it easier to calm down that way. "Vampires are what lurk in the dark, not what protect you from the things that lurk."

He looked disappointed that that was the joke he expected something bigger apparently. "Smelling the way you do, you need someone to protect you from vampires."

Sniffing herself she asked, "What's wrong with the way I smell? I don't smell anything."

That was a mistake, he stepped in closer and held her lightly around the waist, "You smell like fairy, I've had to fight the urge to get this close all evening." he took one hand and smelled along her arm. "Your arms, your front," he did not bury his face in her chest but merely passed his head over her, like sampling perfume. "And I think her head was on this side of yours when you hugged." and he leaned in and nuzzled her neck, breathing in deeply as he did. Her pulse began to quicken, as she realized just how dangerous a position she was in. Her breath also quickened as her body responded to the nearness of his.

"Eric, stop." she brought her hands up between them and pushed ineffectually against his chest. "Please."

"You're frightened, that smells almost as enticing as the fairy. But there is something else, part of you does not want me to stop. How far is that part from winning?" He began to trail kisses along her neck and she heard the click of his fangs descending. She gasped in both fear and anticipation and she tried to fight the arousal, she thought the fear was good.

"Eric please don't do this."

"Don't bite you, or arouse you?" he continued up her neck and sucked on her earlobe.

"Both..neither. Eric, please let me go." And just like that he did. She was standing swaying by her car and he was about 10 feet away.

"Is this what you want?" he asked harshly, "Because it is not what your body is saying. You send very mixed signals Miss Stackhouse."

"I'm sorry..." she began. But he held a hand up.

"I think, perhaps, to keep you from having to apologize anymore we should keep our relationship on a strictly business level. That way you will not have to endure my attempts to discover what happened to me while I was incapacitated, even though I believe I have every right to know." Sookie blinked in surprise, she hadn't thought of it that way, how would she feel if she didn't know what she had done, what had been done to her for most of a week. "Nor will you have to deal with advances that you are ambivalent about. I will contact you with information about the conference or if I need your services in the interim. I ask that you contact me if you decide to tell me what happened to me or for business reasons only. Good night Miss Stackhouse." Without waiting for a reply he took off, literally.

Sookie sighed, that gave her a new perspective on "her secret" and she shuddered. She would feel so violated and worried. Obviously Eric had been worried about what he might have done to her, and with his strength and power he could potentially have wreaked a great deal of havoc. Not that he would necessarily feel guilty if he had, but at the very least he would have to know to expect any consequences.

Annoyed, big, scary, sexy, viking vampires pouting like little boys, but who really have the right to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own anything. All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just hope I am doing them justice.

Chapter 2 - Decisions

It took two tries to get her car to start, which was becoming the norm not the exception. After she pulled onto the street she switched off the radio, the song was way too cheerful for her mood. Did she have the right to keep the truth, all the truth from Eric? How would he react? He would probably like that he had finally succeeded in seducing her, but frustrated that he didn't remember it. Would he press her to resume that relationship? She chuckled harshly to herself, because he is not trying to seduce me at all now, she thought sarcastically. How would he react when she told him he had promised to give up everything for her? Would he doubt her? Think she was making it up? She really didn't expect him to, not even when he said it, but would he believe that or would he think she was going to hold him to it? Or hold it over him somehow? And what of her really big secret? That he had seen her kill Debbie and helped to hide it. That would be something he could hold over her, and this Eric, not "her Eric" as she had come to think of him as he was with her, was all politics. Collecting debts like this was part of his game.

As she turned off the highway, she pressed her lips together firmly into a straight line. She couldn't let him have that much power over her. But as she turned up her own driveway she wavered, was she collecting power over him?

She suddenly felt extremely tired, it had been a busy day but she knew it wasn't that. Her mental turmoil had worn her out. She thought a shower might relax her but as the warm water washed over her she could not banish her memories of that first night with Eric and how she had had the opportunity then to avoid this problem now. Why didn't she? If she had just had the strength of character to have stopped it, sent him out of the shower the moment he walked in. She twisted the water off quickly and felt her Gran's memory chastising her 'No sense crying over spilt milk. Get a mop and clean it up.' But how could she clean this up?

Sleep did not come easy as she kept going through the same arguments over and over. Sometimes leaning one way, sometimes the other. The sky was starting to lighten when her eyes finally closed and she was glad she didn't have to be at work until sundown.

She began to wonder why she bothered to show up for work at all the second time she brought an order to the wrong table. She was slow with drink orders and needed to ask people more than once what they wanted. As the night wore on her shields started to slip and she _knew_ her customers were also wondering why she bothered. But in a way it became easier to work once the shields were down, because it was one less thing to concentrate on. She let the mental noise blend in with the regular noise and tried again to concentrate on taking and filling orders and did marginally better. She noticed Sam watching her with a scowl several times and avoided him. Her tips were abysmal and she was worn out before her shift was half over, but the night trudged on.

Then Bill walked in and she almost cried, not from relief, maybe a couple of months ago that would have been her reaction, but too much had happened. No, she just couldn't take the look he had been giving her since Eric stayed with her. He knew, or at least suspected that she and Eric had been lovers during that time. His look was one of betrayal, disappointment and loss. Although she told herself that he had made her feel all those thing first. But when she looked at him he had a look of such concern on his face that she had to fight the urge to sob on his shoulder.

He walked right up to her and it looked like he was going to put his hands on her shoulders but she held up her hands to stop him. "Sookie, what's wrong? What has Eric done?"

Her jaw dropped, but she clamped it quickly closed. She glanced around looking for Sam and he jerked his head in the direction of his office. She mouthed thanks and led Bill back there, entering first and taking a deep breath before turning around.

"Sam! Why are you here?" She had expected only Bill but apparently Sam had followed them.

"Guess Sookie." He looked both annoyed and concerned. "You've been a mess all night. Are things with Eric that bad?"

"There is no thing with Eric." She insisted.

"Chère," Sam began sounding like she thought they were fools. "We both" he nodded at Bill " know that you and Eric are..."

"Were" she said softly, not looking at either of them. She heard the click of Bill's fangs and looked up. His expression was frightening.

"So he used you and left you when he no longer needed to cower behind your skirts." He snarled.

"Thanks for your confidence in my charms Bill!" she said scathingly. "It's nice to know how highly you think of me." He looked taken aback and confused as he always did when he said something that offended her and she reacted.

"So did you dump him and he's been bothering you?" Sam said to calm her down.

"No, no one dumped anyone." she sighed.

"But you just said you weren't anymore." They both looked confused.

"He doesn't remember, okay? When he woke up after the curse was broken he had no memory of our time together." She always felt slighted by that, that despite all his declarations of affection and devotion to her, that time wasn't worth remembering. She shook her head to clear the dark thoughts, trying to will the self-pity away, it was just a side effect of some very powerful magic.

"What did he say when he found out?" Sam asked and she shifted her eyes away and blushed. "Ah, you haven't told him." Sam said softly and lowered his eyes too.

"So why are you so upset?" Bill asked obtusely.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sam look at Bill like he was the village idiot.

With a defeated sigh she replied. "Because he wants to know, and I don't know if I can tell him."

"Don't tell him." Bill commanded, "He will press to renew the relationship and you are...

"Bill, the next word out of your mouth had better not be 'mine'." She knew very well it was going to be because he was puffing his chest out like he always did when he was in a pissing war with Eric. He deflated instantly, and lowered his eyes. She saw Sam's lips twitch as he tried to conceal a smile of triumph at Bill's expense.

"What are you going to do Sook?" Sam asked softly.

"I don't know. I was okay with keeping it secret until he said he thought he had the right to know, and I think he does. However inconvenient that is."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right. I would want to know what happened if a week of my life went missing. It's kinda creepy come to think of it. Like if someone broke into your house and you couldn't tell what they took, what they touched while they were in there."

Sookie nodded back, Bill just fumed in the corner, he was definitely on the losing side of an argument he had lost any say in.

"I know, but it's going to be so hard, I just don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Do you want me there when you tell him?" Sam put his hands on her shoulders the way Bill was going to when he first walked in and Bill turned quickly away.

"No, I have to do this alone. Thank you though." She smiled weakly up at him and he sighed.

"Well, let me know if you want me in shouting distance, all right?" He gave her shoulders a slight squeeze. "Do you need to go?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm definitely not ready tonight."

"Will he continue to bother you?" Sam's lips were pressed into a thin line.

"No, he says he isn't going to see me until I'm ready to tell him or we have some business to take care of. So I have some time to figure out how to tell him." She gave a deep sigh, then squared her shoulders. "I guess I better get back to work, but thanks, this helped." She turned and faced Bill, "Thank you, too, Bill for coming to see what was wrong. It was nice."

"May I talk to you before you get back to work?" He shot a look at Sam who looked questioningly at her. She nodded and Sam left.

"Are you sure about this? He doesn't have to know."

"Yes, I think he does." She stood her ground. "But it is really nice of you to still care."

"I will always care, don't ever doubt that." He was sincere and a lump formed in her throat and she nodded.

"I know."

"Do you want me near when you tell him?"

Her eyes widened, she was in no way ready to talk to Eric about what had transpired with her only other former lover anywhere nearby. "No, but thanks, I think I need to do this in private."

"I was going to go out of town for a couple weeks, but if you need me I will cancel it."

"No, you go. Did you need me to check on your house while you are gone?"

"If you have time."

"Okay, just leave me a note when you get back. When are you leaving?"

"Now. Sookie, remember you can always rescind his invitation."

"Thanks, I will." She glanced around awkwardly. "I guess I better get back to work. Have a good trip. Be careful."

"See you soon, take care." He looked like he wanted to kiss her good-bye but she pretended not to notice and passed him to head into the bar. He did not follow, she figured he went out the back door.

The rest of the evening was marginally better. She had made up her mind to tell Eric, now she just had to decide how, when and how much. Arlene shot her a dirty look when she came out and she smiled apologetically.

Some of her customers didn't seem too happy to see her, but she was now able to keep her mind on the job and by the end of the night she was actually getting some respectable tips.

She went home tired but less nerve-wracked and was able to sleep through the night.

The next morning she held practice runs of the conversion at her kitchen table. None of them seemed right, and she knew she really had no idea how Eric would react and most of how she imagined it was worse case scenario. She gave up that tack and started contemplating where she would tell him. Not here she thought. They had made love in every room of the house and it seemed to be inviting trouble to confess at the scene of the crime, as it were. She couldn't talk to him at Merlotte's, she didn't want all the people she grew up with to hear any intimate details plus when she told him about Debbie she didn't want to be anywhere that someone might overhear. So the same held true for Fangtasia, although it was so loud and his hearing was so acute that he could probably whisper it all and he would be the only one to hear, but she didn't want to take any chances. But where could she talk to him alone? Being alone with him definitely gave him the advantage if he was not happy with what he found out. Except here, she admitted to herself, Bill was right, here she could rescind his invitation and keep some distance from him.

With an annoyed sigh she admitted that it would have to be here. She toyed with the idea of rescinding his invitation now so he would be forced to listen to her confession from her porch. But that seemed like it would be starting off too adversarial.

In two days she would have a night off and she would call him and invite him then. She thought about calling him ahead of time so he would have some warning, but wanted to be able to chicken out if she needed to.

Work that night went much smoother, Arlene actually chatted with her briefly and her customers seemed content. At one point she ran into Sam near the storeroom and he asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I'm going to do it on my night off."

"Are you going to pick up where you left off?" He asked in a monotone, but Sookie knew he would prefer if she didn't.

"I don't know, he might not even want to..." His look told her he did not think that was likely at all.

"Do you want to?"

"I haven't thought that far." She said half-truthfully. "Let me just get through telling him." He nodded and Sookie hurried back to her tables.


	3. Chapter 3 Gift Wrapped

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own anything. All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just hope I am doing them justice.

Chapter 3 – Gift Wrapped

She was surprised to find Pam sitting at her kitchen table when she got home.

"Pam, how did you get in?" She asked after her heart slowed back down to normal.

"One of your upstair's windows doesn't latch, you should get it fixed." she drawled. "I see Bill isn't home. Is he out of town again?"

"Yeah, he left last night for 2 weeks."

"He should report his coming and goings to Eric."

Sookie made a pfft noise like that was likely, then, "I'm glad you're here," Pam raised a doubtful eyebrow, "No really." Sookie continued, "I have a present for you, for your..." she tried to remember if Eric had had a special term for it. "...anniversary of becoming a vampire. Wait here and I'll get it." She set her purse on the counter and headed to the bedroom. "I might have some True Blood in the fridge, help yourself." she called back.

When she got to her room she kicked off her shoes and got the gift from her dresser, fluffing the bow a little. She was thankful that in her restlessness the other night she had wrapped it. She came back into the kitchen and noticed that Pam had a bottle of blood in front of her. She handed Pam the small box. "I hope you like it." She sat down opposite her.

Pam actually smiled slightly as she opened the box. "Why, thank you Sookie, these will go with the outfit Eric got me."

"I know, we ran into each other at the mall the other night and shopped together."

"Ah, that explains his mood." She got very serious. "Sookie, you are my favorite breather."

"Um...Thanks Pam..."

"But I will not keep your confidence any longer."

She felt her strained smile contort her face. "What do you mean?" She said innocently.

"About what went on when he stayed here with you." Giving Sookie a look that said she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Pam..." she began but the vampire cut her off.

"I have no idea why you are trying to keep it a secret. But I know, as do most of the Weres in Shreveport, that you and Eric were lovers while he was lost to himself. It is unfair that he does not know. Now I gave you some time to get it together enough to tell him but you haven't. So I am warning you. Tell him or I will."

"I'm going to, the day after tomorrow."

"You will tell him tonight." She insisted.

"Just give me a couple of more days and I promise I'll tell him."

"Sookie, he could have commanded me to tell him what I know at anytime and I would have to. You do know that right?"

Sookie's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of that but she knew a vampire had to obey its maker's commands.

"Sooner or later he will think to ask me and I would have to tell him." She looked almost sympathetic for a moment, it was odd to see on Pam's face. "Is that how you want him to find out?"

"No, but Pam it's complicated..." twisting her fingers in knots in her anxiety.

Pam observed her anxiety with a smirk, "I don't see why. He wanted you, you wanted him, you had sex. You are only making it complicated."

Sookie got up and began to pace. "It _is_ complicated Pam. Everything with you vampires is complicated and full of politics. Especially with Eric, he is all politics all the time. I don't want to get pulled into all the power games."

Pam chuckled, a cold sound that sent a shiver down Sookie's back. "Oh my dear, you got pulled into the vampire power games the first time you walked into Fangtasia. It's a little late to get cold feet now."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Did you like the time you spent with Eric?"

"Well yes, but he wasn't political then, he was outside it and it was just us."

"Was the sex good?"

"Pam!" Sookie blushed fiercely.

"Yes, I thought it was. Eric is very skilled and ...gifted." she made a gesture with her hands to emphasize she was referring to his size, causing Sookie to blush even more. "I doubted he would have forgotten it all with the witch's amnesia."

"I really don't want to talk about that Pam." She knew other women spoke freely about the performance of the men they slept with but she didn't, couldn't.

"Tell me this, was he better than Compton?"

"I will not. Pam can you just drop it?"

"You seem agitated."

"You think? Please just give me a couple more nights and I'll tell him."

"I'll tell him tonight if you don't. It's tearing him apart. Even if you don't care I do."

"I do care, but I worked a full shift today and I don't have the energy for this confrontation." She looked for pity in the vampire's eyes and found none. "Please just give me another couple of days..."

Suddenly Sookie was out of her seat and against the wall before she realized Pam had moved. Pam had her by her throat and was holding her up so her feet could not reach the ground. Her fangs were bared and there was a wild look in her eyes. Sookie fought down the panic. What had she done to provoke Pam like this? She gasped with what little air Pam was permitting her.

"Pam what are you doing? Let me go!"

"Are you scared Sookie?" Pam sniffed the air like a dog catching a scent. "Your heart is beating like a bird's and you smell scared."

"Yes, I'm scared what are you going to do with me?" Pam smiled and it sent shivers down Sookie's spine. Her grip tightened and Sookie discovered she could no longer speak.

Pam pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed it. After a moment she said quickly: "Eric, something is wrong at Sookie's house. Get over here now." Then closed her phone, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Sookie glared at her. If looks could kill Pam would be a puddle of bloody goo with a stake sticking out of it. Pam just smiled. "One of us is going to tell Eric tonight." Another flurry of movement and Sookie found herself tied to her own kitchen chair, she gasped for breath then opened her mouth to rescind Pam's invitation but as soon as she did she found herself gagged. She screamed in frustration around the ball.

"Sookie, do you really want to be tied up alone in your house? How long before someone came to check on you? You still have human needs, it would get...messy." She sat against the table and looked down on her captive. "So will you be telling him tonight?"

Sookie nodded in defeat. "Good." Pam seemed satisfied. "After all I could only tell him what I had detected. Your smells all over each other and the way he acted around you. Much better if he gets the complete story from you." She half-turned and picked up her True Blood from the table. "Although I have no idea why you would want to keep it a secret and not continue. You have so much as said he was a better lover than Bill." She raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

Sookie blushed and Pam smiled. "Your expression says it all." Sookie fumed as Pam sipped her True Blood. Pam pulled an emory board from her purse and started to file her nails.

Sookie made an "ahem" noise deep in her throat and gestured to Pam to untie her. Pam glanced at her watch, and seemed to be doing a mental calculation. "Relax, he'll be here soon."

Sookie glared at her, willing Pam to untie her, she really did not want to be in this position when Eric got here. Pam looked at her, like she was studying an odd scientific experiment than asked, "You're not scared anymore are you?" Sookie kind of shrugged, scared? Not really, angry? Yes. Feeling like she was heading to her doom? Yes. But no longer scared.

"Well that just won't do. Eric won't hurry over if he can't feel your fear." Sookie's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She knew Pam was very devious and could be cruel and that scared her, but obviously not enough for Pam, whose face lit up as she thought of the solution. Sookie shrank back as far as she could tied in a chair. Pam turned to the table and picked up the bow that had been on her package. A wicked gleam in her eyes she sauntered up to Sookie. "I think I will gift wrap you for him." Sookie shook her head vigorously, but in a blinding flash of speed she was released from the chair, her hands still tied and flung over Pam's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was screaming at Pam behind the gag and kicking her feet.

"Oh, that's good Sookie, your heart is really racing now." Pam headed to Sookie's bedroom with her struggling bundle.

_Please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking. _Sookie silently begged only to have those hopes dashed in another dizzying burst of speed to find herself flung onto her bed and her hands tied together to the ironwork headboard. Pam slowed down to a visible speed and Sookie kicked at her as she walked by the bed. Pam grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg straight and quickly lashed it to the footboard doing the same to the other. Sookie glared at Pam. The vampire saw the look and chuckled.

"Now where to put the bow." She walked around the bed to get a good look at her victim. "Ah, perfect." She reached over and put the bow on the part of the ball gag protruding from Sookie's mouth. Sookie continued to glare at her, which Pam found quite amusing.

Pam clapped her hands together in a "job well done" gesture and Sookie rolled her eyes. Then the vampire seemed to have thought of something. "You know, this would be much appropriate if you weren't wearing anything."

Sookie's eyes widened and she shook her head, begging Pam with her eyes not to submit her to such an indignity.


	4. Chapter 4 Present

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own anything. All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just hope I am doing them justice.

Chapter 4 Present

"Pam!" Eric's voice came from her open window and Sookie almost cried with relief.

"Master." Pam acknowledged calmly.

Eric glided through the window and confronted his child, Sookie noticed he seemed to be avoiding looking directly at her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sookie and I were having a little girls' talk and..." she shrugged innocently "...hijinks ensued." the last was said with a smirk. Then she became serious. "She has something to tell you."

"Go, I will deal with you later." Sookie was glad not to be on the other side of his tone. It was absolutely lethal.

"Yes, Master." Pam bowed, then she winked at Sookie, "Have a good time."

Sookie growled at her and Eric said in a taut voice "That's enough."

Without another word Pam launched herself out of the window. Sookie relaxed a bit, which she thought was fairly ridiculous as soon as she did since she was completely helpless, alone with a vampire. Eric did not turn to her immediately but spoke facing away. "I must apologize for Pam, I assure you she will be punished." His voice was still taut as if he were trying to calm himself down. Sookie thought it might be wise to let him have a moment and so waited patiently, but as several minutes ticked by on her bedside clock she became impatient and finally cleared her throat.

Squaring his shoulders Eric turned, Sookie was initially relieved to see that his fangs were retracted, but as his eyes travelled up her body to her face they popped down once more and she tried to pull away in fear. Never had she seen such hunger in his eyes, desire yes, but this was more a raw hunger, like a predator scenting his prey. She remembered a nature documentary where a fox came across a rabbit in a trap, even though the fox knew something wasn't right it couldn't resist the struggling, trapped prey. She hadn't been able to watch what happened next, but now she was afraid she would find out for herself the rabbit's fate. At the fear in her eyes his nostrils flared as if the scent of it was intoxicating. She shook her head and her eyes turned pleading, which seemed to excite him more. This was _so_ not good.

"Close your eyes." he commanded through clenched teeth and fearfully she obeyed. Did he not want her to see him coming at her? She was pretty sure she didn't want that either. She waited for him to attack, her nerves raw. Time stretched on, or was this the time slowing down people who had almost died talked about. At least she would see Gran again and her parents. Thinking of reuniting with those in her life who had been taken from her too soon actually was comforting and she found herself calming down. She forced herself to relax, maybe it would be quicker, less painful that way. As she awaited her impending demise she found herself growing a little restless. Okay time could pick back up now. She had come to terms with it, let's get it over with. She heard Eric chuckle.

"Good, anger is good. Can you stay angry?" Eric said with what sounded like relief. She actually opened her eyes to glare at him and he laughed harder. "That's better. Now hold still let me get this gag off." She turned her head so he could reach the buckle, his movements were jerky as he undid it.

As he removed the ball from her mouth she sighed with relief and moved her mouth to remove the stiffness that had set into her jaw. "Thank you." she breathed as she turned to him. He was standing at the side of the bed staring down at her, stiff and unmoving. His lips were a flat line so she couldn't see if his fangs were down, but she realized as she looked at him that the denim of his jeans was straining. This was such a dangerous situation and she grew fearful again. "Eric, untie me." her voice cracked as she spoke.

He sat on the bed, about level with her chest, and he closed his eyes. "Did she hurt you?" he asked stiffly.

"No, please, Eric, untie me." That he hadn't yet worried her. She could tell he was aroused, and her complete helplessness sent a shiver down her spine. She knew how closely the two hungers were linked in vampires.

"Stop!" he hissed and she froze. "Don't be afraid and do not beg, this is hard enough for me."

That got her dander up, "Hard for you? You're not the one trussed up!"

"You need to stay angry."

"Oh, that's not going to be a problem if you leave me like this. Now untie me!" This time it was an order not a plea and he seemed to relax a little.

"Not yet."

"Why the hell not?" Yeah, this anger thing was not going to be a problem.

"Because if I touch you now I am either going to drain you or ravish you, maybe both and I am sure neither of us would like the consequences." His voice was throaty with desire and the mental images it conjured in her head caused something deep within to flame up, her body wanted him again, and she had to admit she wasn't unwilling. But with the feral look in his eyes she wasn't sure she would survive it. She tried to fight her arousal down before he detected it, but he jerked and looked at her, his fangs were decidedly down.

_Oh shit! _she thought and tried to get the anger back. "Don't you dare Eric, I mean it. If you can't touch me than get some scissors and cut the ropes. No touching required."

He stood up and crossed the room to the window, inhaling the cool night air deeply.

"Don't even think of leaving me here like this." she commanded.

He chuckled, "Miss Stackhouse, you give a lot of orders for someone in your position."

"Well if it wasn't for Pam I wouldn't be in this position, so find someway to get me out of it."

Staring out the window he asked, "Why did she do it?"

That was not necessarily a question she wanted to answer while she was this vulnerable. "How should I know?" she bluffed.

Again a chuckle from Eric, he half turned from the window, sitting on the sill. "My child is many things, but coy she is not. If she did this to you she had a reason and she told you what it was."

"Okay, she did, just cut me loose and I'll tell you."

"No, I think that perhaps I will take some advantage of the situation and not release you until I am satisfied, by your answers, at least." he added with a suggestive smirk and again Sookie felt something other than fear stir within her.

"Fine, she tied me up like this to scare me enough for you to sense it and get you here."

"But why would she want to do that?" He persisted. He moved closer, but he seemed more relaxed, his curiosity winning out, for the moment, over his desires.

"To force me to tell you what happened while you were here with me." Sookie said softly.

"She knows?" he seemed surprised, obviously it hadn't occurred to him to ask her.

Sookie sighed, and looked at him sadly, "Yes, she knows," Sookie took a deep breath "she knows, Bill knows, Sam, most of the Weres in Shreveport, Claudine..."

In a blink he was leaning over her one hand on either side of her head, his look was pure fury and she recoiled from him. "So you thought it was fine that I was the only one who didn't know my own actions? That I walk around like a complete fool for the last two weeks while others smirk behind my back?"

She shook her head emphatically, "No! Eric, until Pam pointed it out I didn't even think about other people knowing, I swear."

"But she knew and she didn't tell me?"

"Don't be mad at her, she was giving me a chance to tell you myself, and I was going to, really, I was just working my nerve up. But she wouldn't let me stall any longer, if I didn't tell you tonight she was..."

"What do they know?" he interrupted, his voice again taut and dangerous.

"That we were lovers." she said in a small voice.

"She should not have kept this from me, if she knew that...we were lovers?" His anger broke as he realized what she had confessed. He looked into Sookie's eyes for confirmation that he had heard right.

She nodded and swallowed hard.

"Why did you not tell me that first night before Pam came?" His expression was hurt that she would keep this from him. He moved from hovering over her to sitting on the bed beside her. "Why pretend that we weren't?"

A lump formed in her throat at the look on his face, she never would have wanted him to hurt like that. "It was easier that way."

"I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't force myself on you?" He looked appalled at the thought.

"Oh no, Eric you didn't, I was willing." she assured him quickly.

"Did I not please you, was my lovemaking lacking?"

She felt herself blush, "Oh, no it wasn't lacking at all."

"Then why not continue, why send me away ignorant?"

"Because you're too complicated, your life, your politics, the power plays. I didn't want any part of that."

"What if I hadn't forgotten when I regained my memory, what would you have done then?"

"I don't know, I didn't let myself think that far. I was just enjoying our time and all the sweet things you said, knowing that once you became you again they wouldn't matter."

"What did I say?"

"It doesn't matter, I knew it wasn't the real you, I didn't believe they would last past your amnesia."

"Tell me." It was a command and she could tell by his expression he wasn't going to let it drop.

She sighed and lowered her eyes so she wouldn't see his reaction. "You told me I was the best lover you ever had and that when the witch thing was over you would give up your position and come live with me. You were even going to get a job."

He was silent for so long that she finally had to look at him. She expected to see a certain amount of self-loathing that he would have said such a thing to a mere human but she just saw shock.

"And now that I know?" he said finally, his expression cloaked.

She shifted awkwardly, "There's one other thing..."

"Really? Something you are even more reluctant to tell me?"

"I killed someone and you helped me hide the evidence." She watched his reaction carefully. That didn't seem to phase him, and Sookie had to remind herself that he probably killed thousands of people during his long life.

"Who was it?" He asked distractedly.

"Debbie Pelt, Alcide's ex." That at least got an eyebrow raise and Sookie explained the whole incident ending with "So now you have that."

"I have what?" He didn't seem to be following her train of thought.

"You know that I killed Debbie." She said.

"You think I care that she's dead?" He seemed surprised.

"No, but you know I killed someone, you can use that against me now." her voice broke.

Something lit in Eric's eyes, "That's what this is really all about isn't it?"

"What what's all about?"

"You didn't tell me that we were lovers because you didn't want me to know about Debbie and use it against you." he challenged.

"No, well that's part of it but..." she trailed off, was that it? Was that the real reason she hadn't continued?

"That's why I have been getting such mixed signals from you." he raised a finger to trace her lips and then her jawline, at his touch she felt the fire begin in her again and his eyes widened, and she knew he knew. He let his finger continue down to the side of her neck and lower. His eyes never left hers and she could see the passion in them. "You yearn for my touch again." He leaned in and covered her mouth with his. At first she tried to fight her reaction but she lost. He was right she did still want him and it was wearing her out fighting against it everyday. She knew every time she had gotten into her car since he left that night she had to fight the urge to drive to Shreveport. Now he knew everything and she saw no reason to fight it any longer. His lips were gently seeking a response, not forcing anything. With a sigh she let her lips part and his tongue sought out hers, stroking it and coaxing it to follow his back to his own mouth where she traced his fangs and made him shake with desire.

His mouth left hers and moved to her ear, sucking in her earlobe, causing her to breakout in goosebumps. "Untie me." she breathed yearning to touch him.

He chuckled in her ear and whispered, "Are you sure you want me too?"

"Eric!" she exclaimed as she pulled her head back to look at him. She had never considered this type of sex game but the thought did fan the fire in her core.

"I'm not sure I want to." He murmured as he ran his hand down her neck and covered her breast with a light squeeze that she reflexively arched into.

"Eric...?" she repeated, this time with a little fear in her voice. His earlier statement about him draining or ravishing her still scared her.

He began to trace her nipple through her shirt and she moaned. He looked into her eyes, "I assume the ravishing is ...agreeable?" She nodded slowly, blushing at what she was agreeing to. He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb, the rough lace of her bra heightening the sensation. She gasped. He leaned in and breathed into her ear. "If you really want me to stop say 'Fangtasia' and I'll release you. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he captured her mouth again. There was no searching in this kiss, his mouth dominated hers and she gave all that it asked. He moved to straddle her and her hips thrust up to meet him, even though they were both still fully clothed. His hands moved under her shirt, each covering a breast and she arched into them. He undid the clasp that nestled between her bosom and kneaded her breasts, then pinched and pulled at her nipples causing her to gasp at the sharp pleasure/pain. He broke off the kiss, perhaps giving her a chance to stop it, but she didn't, maybe she couldn't. Her curiosity and desire were drowning out any fear or common sense that might protest. He pulled her shirt up and she arched her back so it would move up freely, he pulled it past her head and up to where the ropes bound her hands.

He gazed at her breasts and caressed them so lightly she shivered. "Were we really lovers?" he asked, she nodded unsure about his hesitation. "Then Hallow was a much stronger witch than I gave her credit for if her spell could make me forget such perfection." Sookie blushed at the praise and trembled with anticipation as his head lowered and he covered one rosy peak with his mouth. He sucked in the nipple and nibbled it with his blunt teeth, while Sookie moaned and writhed beneath him. A hand continued to caress the other breast, rubbing and pinching that nipple and she felt the wetness grow at her core.

She wanted to touch him, to grab his gorgeous ass and never let go, but she was helpless, unable to do anything but melt at his touch. She flexed her fingers in frustration. As his mouth released one breast and moved to the other, he let his fangs drag across the tender flesh and she almost begged him to bite her nipple as he had done before but cut herself off, biting her lip. She wanted to see how 'this' Eric made love. Her breath was ragged as his cold touch fanned the fire within her. She arched her back to push her breasts even harder to him and he moved a hand behind her to support her.

She felt his weight shift as he moved from straddling her to kneeling between her spread legs. Still supporting her with one hand, his other began to stroke her thigh through the long pants that were part of her winter uniform. She wanted the pants gone, hers and his, she wanted nothing separating them. But for that her legs needed to be free. She strained against the ropes at her ankles, trying to free her legs. "Eric..." she gasped unable to find breath to form a complete sentence. He lifted his head from her breast and covered her mouth with his. The hand supporting her back shifted to the mattress to support him, the hand on her thigh moved up to stroke her where her legs met and she gasped at the contact.

He broke off the kiss to again seek out her ear and whispered huskily. "Hmm, did you want to say something?" His cool breath sending goosebumps across her skin.

"Untie me." she managed to gasp. Her hips were tilting up to meet his hand.

He pulled his head up and looked at her. "Do you want me to stop?" His hand not ceasing its ministrations.

"No..." she swallowed hard. "I want you inside me." Her cheeks blushing at her boldness. He kissed her hard then and his hand deftly undid the button and zipper on her slacks. It slid under her panties and parted her, finding her nubbin and circling it. Her breath caught and she almost bit his tongue as she jumped at the sudden sensation.

He pulled back, hunger in his eyes. "You mentioned scissors..."

She turned her head and nodded towards the dresser. In a single lithe movement his fingers were gone from her and he was standing. He slowly pulled off his black beater and she drank in the sight of his bare chest. Watching her face, he undid his pants. She licked her lips in anticipation as he lowered his jeans and his erection was freed. Her fingers flexed, wanting to stroke it again and he grinned at her obvious desire. Looking towards the dresser he spied the scissors and crossed the distance leisurely. She watched his ass flexing with each step and groaned with desire. He chuckled as he turned back to her, holding the scissors, letting them reflect the light in the room. The hunger and desire in his eyes, and the way he was caressing the scissors sent a shiver of apprehension through her. She was so helpless and she had just provided him with another weapon. "Eric..." she began warily but he just grinned and shook his head.

He sauntered up to the side of the bed, running the still closed scissors along her side. She shivered at the coldness of the metal and the fear her helplessness was flaming. He inhaled deeply and the hunger in his eyes burned fiercer. "I can smell your fear," he murmured, "it is quite intoxicating."

"You're scaring me Eric, untie me." she twitched her foot to emphasize the command.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I have another plan." he said cryptically and put one hand on her lower abdomen to still her. "Don't move." he cautioned and he placed the scissors at her waistband, then deftly split her pants along the seam. "I'll buy you a new pair." he said when he saw her gaping at him. He walked slowly around to the other side of the bed and repeated the process there. He then tossed the scissors a few feet across the room and repositioned himself between her legs before he ripped her pants from her. Her heart skipped a beat at the primal action and she squirmed before him. He then tore her now wet panties away as well and she gasped as the cool air hit her.

He locked eyes with her as his fingers moved lightly up her thighs to her entrance. His fingers played across her soft curls and she gasped and her pelvis thrust up to increase the contact. A wicked glint in his eyes, one hand moved to her stomach and pressed lightly down so that he was in complete control of the contact. She moaned in frustration and opened her mouth to say something but it was lost when she gasped deeply as two fingers entered her and curled up to stroke her within. Her eyes started to flutter closed and he said. "No, look at me."

She couldn't answer except to nod and swallow hard. She fought to keep her eyes open and small noises escaped her throat. She felt herself approaching the edge and groaned. He smiled and moved his thumb to her throbbing nub while his fingers continued to work inside her and she went over to ecstasy.

As the world came back into focus he was kissing along her neck, she moved her head to the side and whispered, "Do it." He pulled back and looked at her and she smiled dreamily up at him. He shifted and she felt him poised at her entrance and her eyes widened with desire. She pressed against him and he moaned softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a hoarse whisper and she could tell he was holding back with effort.

"I'm sure." raising her head to kiss him hungrily. He returned the kiss and thrust inside her. She cried out as he filled her and he brushed the hair from her face.

"Are you all right?" concern showing in his eyes. In answer she smiled and thrust against him, driving him deeper. Satisfied that he wasn't hurting her he began to thrust, slowly at first and then with increasing speed and force. As she again approached the edge she turned her head to the side, exposing her neck.

"Bite me Eric." she cried and he plunged his fangs into the pulsing vessel before him. It was enough to drive them both over the edge.

He was licking the bite closed as the final tremors moved through her. "I need to touch you." she whispered in his ear. Raising his head he shook it, smiling.

"I'm not done touching you." He shifted so he was again straddling her, his gracious plenty stretched out on her stomach, still shiny with her juices. "I want to touch every inch of you, I want to see the fire in your eyes as I touch you." He towered over her, his eyes locked with hers as his fingers ran lightly up her arms. His touch was so light it sent goosebumps running across her skin. "Are you cold?" he asked. She swallowed hard and shook her head, not breaking eye-contact. He moved his fingers along her sides, lightly brushing her ribs. She squirmed under him and tried to suppress a giggle, but failed. "Ah, ticklish, I can use that." he said with a smirk, and continued to tease her sensitive ribs until she was out of breath with laughter.

"Please..." she began before falling into fits of laughter again. "Oh please." Her writhing beneath him had caused him to begin to harden again. "Stop, please!" she begged.

His fangs had descended again, and his tongue traced one. "You're begging again." he chided. He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "That makes me hungry." and he kissed her roughly, his fangs scraping her lips and drawing small beads of blood which he licked off ravenously. "You are so sweet." he murmured against her lips. Then he started kissing down her neck, shifting back between her legs so he could kiss down her body. He paused at her breasts, took a nipple into his mouth and pierced it with a fang. He sucked hard drawing blood, but pulling at her core. She was soon out of breath again, this time from the pleasure building within her.

She was making small inarticulate noises, her fingers were twitching with the need to touch him. She tried making fists to still her fingers but she ended up digging her nails into her palms painfully. She wanted to trace his muscles, subject him to sweet torment as he was her. The breast he was sucking started to tingle faintly as his tongue began licking around it. Then he moved to the other and pierced it too.

As she strained to touch him she realized for the first time that the ropes were cutting into her wrists. That and her need to touch him made her give in and gasp. "Fangtasia."

He immediately froze. Then released her breast and sat up. "Did I hurt you?" reaching for the ropes at her ankles and undoing them with an easy tug, she realized they must have been in some sort of slip knot.

She shook her head, "No, the ropes." Now that he was not overwhelming her senses with pleasure, the pain from the ropes was keen.

"Fuck." he said as he saw her wrists. He got up and sat next to her head so he could carefully untie her. "Where did Pam get this crappy rope. She has better."

Sookie twisted her head so she could see the ropes and saw that her wrists were raw and bleeding. "I think from my back porch, I bought that to tie a tarp down last year." As he slowly untied her wrists to minimize the pain, she stretched her legs and shifted her body up on the bed a little so her arms weren't so stretched.

"You should have said something sooner." he admonished as he got the last twist of rope off her broken skin.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't feel it until just now." She smiled coyly, "Something must have distracted me." Now free she was able to shift so she was on her knees beside him.

His smile was slight, he looked guiltily at her wrists, holding her forearms gently. He pressed his tongue against a fang, piercing it and then pulling back to make a bleeding furrow.

"Ow!" she said in sympathy, before wincing as he began licking the tattered skin at her wrists. The flesh tingled and she watched, fascinated, as the skin healed as quickly as his would. The tingle spread through her veins straight to her core, she realized it was the same as she felt on her breast moments before.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you bound." He wouldn't meet her eyes. He released her arms and brought his finger up to his mouth and drew blood. "Let me just heal this and I'll go." His finger moved to her still bleeding nipple and he applied his blood to the wound lightly, almost as if he were afraid to touch her.

She realized he thought he had gone to far and she was, or should be, angry with him. To show him that was not the case her hand encircled his wrist and she pulled it up. He still wouldn't meet her eyes, his mouth a grim line. "It's the only way to heal it..." he began but stopped as she put his bloody finger in her mouth and licked off the blood, sucking slightly. He lifted his face, his eyes wide and searching.

Her eyes twinkled at him. She moved one hand behind his head as the other lowered his hand from her mouth placing it on her breast and she closed the distance between them to devour his mouth in a hungry kiss. His surprise lasted just a moment before he returned the kiss, and his hands started moving over her body again.

Both her hands went to his butt, caressing and squeezing, a low growl built in his throat and he rose on his knees which allowed her to fully reach his ass, but it made the angle of the kiss awkward and she broke it off to kiss down his neck, biting lightly along the side. His hands explored her back, squeezing her slightly each time she nipped at him. She could feel his gracious plenty growing between them and she rubbed her body against it, she was rewarded with a shudder of passion from him.

Putting a little space between them, she released his ass and brought her hands to his chest, where she traced the outline of his muscles. She kissed down to his chest, taking one of his hard nipples into her mouth she traced it with her tongue before she bit it hard, knowing how much he liked that. His hands, which had lowered to her butt, tightened almost painfully. Smiling against his chest she let her hands drift lower, finding his already hard cock, her hands stroked it, one moving along the shaft while the other stayed near the head, teasing the opening of the foreskin, and rubbing the most sensitive spot on the underside.

He groaned, then slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers circling her pleasure center. She thrust into his hand, her nubbin still engorged from her earlier orgasms. She was quickly on the edge, breathing raggedly against him. She made a small noise of protest when his hand left her, but then he was lifting her up slightly and she positioned him at her entrance, rubbing the head of his shaft across her swollen nub as she did.

Forcing her eyes open, she looked down at him as she lowered herself around him, letting out her breath in a long stuttering gasp. His eyes were drinking in her every expression and she blushed at the intensity of his gaze. Her hands tangled in the hair at the back of his head as he supported her with one hand, while the other caressed her breast. The first thrusts were slow, but the pace quickly sped up, she matched him thrust for thrust, and managed to keep her eyes opened until the blinding ecstasy overtook her. She vaguely heard him shout something in a strange language a moment later.

As the last tremors ran through them, he stood, bringing her with him since they were still joined, so he could turn down the bedding. Lowering them both down, he withdrew from her and covered them both with the covers.

"You looked cold." He murmured.

"Thank you." she whispered back as she snuggled against him.

They laid there in silence for several minutes, then he chuckled deeply.

She moved her head back to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"She did it again." he answered cryptically.

"Who did what again?" her curiosity was piqued.

"Pam." He smiled down at her. "Every year on her birthday she gets me a present, and every year it's better than the one before."

"I was your present?" Sookie wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"You were gift wrapped weren't you?" He smiled mischievously, "But I think she has outsmarted herself. There is nothing better she can get me next year."


End file.
